


Robert.

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: A series of fics based on how Robert deals with Aaron being in prison.





	1. Get Out

“You sure you want another?” Chas asked pouring Robert another drink, Aaron had only been gone for a day but it had felt like the longest day of Robert’s life, he seemed to have spent it crying or drinking, trying to forget what was happening.

“One more. Just one.” He pleaded with Chas who reluctantly gave into his demands, knowing this kind of behaviour would stop after a few days. As she handed him the glass he swirled the drink, his mind blank from everything but the ongoing agony of missing Aaron. He began to feel tears escape his eyes and in an attempt to keep up his front of being relatively okay he left and went into the toilets.

Whilst he was gone Chas heard the front door of the pub open and looking up saw the sight of the person none of them wanted to see. Finn.

“I think you should leave.” Chas muttered not making an attempt to make conversation, knowing she would end up doing something she would regret.

“Chas I’m not here to see you.” Finn spoke quietly, trying not to create a scene.

“Then who are you here to see?” Chas questioned, annoyance slowly building inside her. As she asked this she saw Robert enter through the doors again, anger immediately flooding his face at the sight of Finn.

“Robert.” Finn said as he turned to see a version of Robert he had never witnessed before. “I just want –“

“Get out!” Robert marched towards him going to drag him out of the pub, not wanting to lay his eyes on him for a second longer.

“Robert!” Chas interrupted seeing how worked up her son-in-law was getting.

“I don’t want to see you in here, actually I don’t want to see anywhere, from now on stay away from me and stay away from my family, do you understand?” Robert muttered glaring at Finn.

“It’s not my fault.” Finn said without thinking, instantly earning a response from Robert.

“He was defending you! He was trying to help and you let him go down for it, what kind of scum does that make you? Ratting out a friend so you could have some cheap shag with a man who doesn’t care about you, if you think what you and him had was love then you’re more delusional than I thought.”

“He attacked him! Now Kasim never wants to see me again – “

“Let it go Finn, you weren’t even together, you were a quick fling that’s all.” Robert mocked, “Aaron was worked up and over reacted and – “

“Oh yeah,” Finn retaliated interrupting him, “And why was that again? Oh yeah, you were having trouble keeping in your pants as usual, weren’t you? Surprised you aren’t already crawling into someone else’s bed given he’s been gone a whole 24 hours now.”

As soon as these words escaped Finn’s mouth Robert’s whole body filled even more with anger, his jaw tensed and his eyes full of disgust.

“You what?” He asked with gritted teeth.

“You heard.” Finn remarked bitterly, “I’ve got Rebecca’s number if you want it, or if that’s not enough I’ll just pull out the phonebook, I’m sure you’ll find someone to keep his side of the bed warm.”

Suddenly Robert charged towards Finn, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him against the nearest wall, holding him so harshly that it was impossible for him to get away. In Robert’s eyes it was all Finn’s fault, he betrayed Aaron, he was a coward and now he only felt hate towards him, and now he was gonna make him pay…

“Robert!” He heard a small voice erupt from behind the bar, stopping Robert in his actions and bringing him back down to earth. Turning to the direction the voice came from he spotted Liv stood there, just come in from the backroom, a look of disbelief on her face, “What are you doing? Do you want to end up in a cell as well as Aaron? He’s not worth it!”

“Aaron,” Robert began, his anger subsiding as he looked towards Finn, “He’s alone in that prison, he’s scared and bitter and angry, and that’s all because of you. Now here’s something Finn,” Robert continued walking closer to Finn, feeling his whole tense as he did so, “something you wouldn’t understand about loving someone, I feel every single thing he does, all that anger and the built-up rage, it’s all in here and every minute he’s locked away it just gets worse.”

Finn began to feel scared as he noticed the sheer honesty in Robert’s words, he could see every single emotion Robert had just described plastered all over his face, he knew he had gone too far and was instantly beginning to regret it. Before Finn could leave Robert placed his hand on his arm, harshly enough to stop him running out of the pub, but not enough for anyone to notice.

“Except I’m not locked up in a cell, I could destroy you and no one would even bat an eyelid, luckily though for you, I’ve got her to look after,” he murmured causing Finn to glance towards liv, “But if I were you, I’d watch my back. Now get out.”

As he said those last words he released Finn’s arm from his grip and watched him hurry out of the pub. He nodded towards Liv, thanking her from stopping him go too far before returning to his stool and downing another glass of whiskey…


	2. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert misses the phone call from Aaron.

“He said he was fine Liv stop panicking.” Robert heard Chas say as he entered the back room.

“Who said he was fine?” Robert questioned earning a concerned look from Chas, she looked lost for words as she went to respond to his question. As she opened her mouth to speak they both heard Liv speak up from the sofa where she has been sat quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

“Aaron. He rang just then.” She muttered, voice full of sadness, “I’m going out, don’t follow me.” She stated standing up and pushing her way past Robert so she could be on her own, both Robert and Chas knowing sometimes she needed time to clear her head.

Liv’s departure left an awkward silence in the room, Chas not knowing what to say to Robert and Robert too shocked to speak. After a minute or so he managed to muddle a sentence together,

“He rang? And you didn’t let me know?” He asked, confusion and anger building in his voice.

“Robert, he only had a few minutes to speak, we barely spoke to him – “Chas began to explain.

“- Well you had more time to speak to him than I did!” He interrupted her raising his voice, “You know what, forget it…” He whispered as if he had no energy left to argue, turning away and going upstairs.

A few minutes passed and Chas was still unable to get the wallowing feeling of guilt out of her system, regretting not letting Robert know Aaron rang, she knew they must be desperate to hear each other’s voices and she felt as if she was to blame.

She decided she needed to apologise to him, she couldn’t imagine how empty he must be feeling without Aaron around every day, especially after knowing what he was like after Aaron went to France a few months ago. 

She walked upstairs and knocked gently on their bedroom door, hearing a quiet mumble in response which she took as an invitation to come in. As she entered the room she spotted Robert sat on the edge of his and Aaron’s bed, his head looking to the floor and messing with his wedding ring.

“What’s –“She began to question as she noticed she had sat on something which was hidden under the covers, pulling it out he noticed the familiar jumper – one of Aaron’s.

“Smells like him,” Robert laughed shyly, thinking Chas would judge him, “Stops me missing him as much.”

“Really?” Chas questioned not believing him. Robert raised his head and looked at her, knowing lying was pointless before shaking his head.

“No, nothing stops me missing him.” He muttered, now holding the jumper in his hands.

“I’m sorry love,” Chas began to say, noticing the sunken expression on Robert’s face, “I should’ve come and found you. If it helps,” she continued when Robert didn’t speak, “He said he’s fine, he’s doing okay, that’s something right?”

“Since when is fine actually fine when it comes to Aaron, you know him, there’s no way he’d let you know if he wasn’t alright, he wouldn’t want to scare you.” Robert explained, Chas not denying anything he was saying, “I’m so worried about him Chas.”

Chas noticed the tears forming in Roberts eyes which he was trying desperately to fight back,

“What if – “Robert began to say, stopping to take a breath in an attempt to suppress his tears, “What if he starts hurting himself again, or worse tries to kill himself, no one’s there to help him Chas he’s on his own.” Chas could see the tears starting to escape Roberts eyes.

“He won’t.” She tried to reassure him and herself.

“How can you be sure?” He asked, almost begging for an answer.

“Honestly, I can’t. But this time’s different, he’s got Liv, a whole life waiting for him, and he’s got you.” She whispered as Robert’s eyes met hers, he looked like a lost little boy with no idea of what to do.

“What if he thinks I don’t care, I wasn’t there when he called, he might think I’ve gone off with someone or what if – “Robert began to panic.

“- Listen. Aaron knows how much you love him, how could he not after everything you’ve done for him. He’ll understand, plus you’re going seeing him next week aren’t you? You can tell him everything then can’t you, yeah?” Chas tried to calm him down, Robert nodding in agreement with her.

“Why are you being so nice?” He tried to joke.

“Well I’ve got to mother somebody around, here haven’t I?” She smiled, gaining a soft smile from Robert in return before his face was filled with that lost look again.

“I just want him home.” Robert muttered, biting his lip in attempt to stop crying, Chas being unable to resist and wrapping an arm around him. She had noticed for the past few days how sad Robert had looked all the time, walking around aimlessly, his face full of despair and struggle, obviously, Robert being Robert he would try to hide it as much as he could.

She didn’t know how to help him, she couldn’t imagine how he felt but for now, in this moment, all she could do was give him something he had needed for a very long time, she gave him a hug, and let him know he wasn’t alone…

“Me too love,” She whispered, “Me too.”


End file.
